


Taming Of The Sith

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Set after The Last Jedi. After the  death of Supreme Leader Snoke, and the coronation of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren in the near future becoming a reality, Kylo begins to look to the future of his legacy. He needs an Empress to carry on his line, and he has only wanted one woman to fit that bill: Rey. But Rey has no wish to try again after he poured out his heart out to her in the throne room of the supremacy. Both parties have no choice to wed, as it is the only way to ensure lasting peace between the resistance and The New Empire. Can Rey finally tame Kylo of his darker tendencies, and can he learn the value of patience and love?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kylo's Pov...

_The fire rages around us, and death is ever present in the Supreme Leader's throne room. I am standing transfixed by my simple act of using the Force to manipulate Rey's lightsaber to cut Snoke's body in half._ _Her lightsaber! What a joke that is. In truth, my grandfather's Jedi lightsaber should have been passed down to me._

_I look at Rey and realize that I have never loved anyone as much as I love her. I propose that she joins me. Not the First Order, Sith, Jedi, any of that. Just us together against the galaxy, as I saw when we touched hands through the Force. I saw a crown on both of our heads, the acclaim of thousands of our subjects. But she still clings to the tired, arcane doctrines of the Jedi and rejects me._

_I feel as if she rips my heart from my chest and eats it raw. But maybe it is for the best, because she was not worthy of my legacy or heart..._

💜💜💜

Coruscant,Imperial Palace

Sunlight from the curtains surrounding the dark brown haired Supreme Leader of the First Order, peek through. Kylo Ren, once Ben Solo, stretched and shook his head. He dreamed of the damned throne room again. Of Rey, and how much he still couldn't keep her out of his head, and heart.

He sat up in his too soft bed. He was on Coruscant, in the most beautiful palace in the galaxy with untold wealth, servants, anything he could possibly wish for. The only thing missing was an Empress. A Queen to carry on his legacy. His coronation was today, and the one person who should be reveling in his joy, in their joy, was not present with him in his bed.

He got out of bed and padded naked to the huge walk in closet that was the size of his quarters on the supremacy. His ornate robes were black velvet, and he would look most elegant. No doubt the spoiled bitches of the court would fawn over themselves to get in his bed. They would be wasting their time, the only person he desired was Rey.

But Rey rejected him twice, once on Star Killer base, and the second time was in the throne room of The Supremacy. Why? Was he so repellant? He could swear that he felt her Jedi resolve crumbling when their faces were inches apart in the elevator.

He should have kissed her then. Just went for it, rather than play the gentleman and let her make the first move. At least if she rejected him, it could have been over something crass as his bad manners for presuming to kiss her. He went to the bathroom and bathed in the huge tub that could have easily fit four adults. He drained the water after bathing, and continued to get ready for one of the most important days of his life.

Once he was ready, and had shaved away the faint stubble on his face, he clipped on his lightsaber. He made his way to the outer doors. His mother, General Organa--Solo greeted him warmly, and fixed his cloak so that it fell just right.

"Where is Rey, mother?" He asked.

Leia sighed sadly, "I couldn't get her to attend, son. I'm sorry. But you know how she is."

Kylo smiled. They were way too alike, and that was the problem: they were both completely compatible and yet not at the same time. Still, he was going to do whatever it took to make Rey his.

"Yes, I do know," He said, hugging her. "Thank you, for coming. I hope Hux didn't give you too much trouble."

His mother laughed. "No. He sneered until his cat came up to me, and wanted to be pet. I picked her up and the man couldn't help but crack a grin at the scene. I didn't get cat hair on you, did I?"

Kylo checked his outfit. "No, but it's okay if you did. Cats are a relatively mild thing compared to the resistance. Any advice for the crowd?"

Leia sighed. "Just present yourself as a competent Emperor, dear. You will do fine. Should I give a message to Rey?"

Kylo sighed, and took a deep breath to give him courage. "Tell her...that I love her. And that I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh, Ben. I didn't think it was as serious as that," His mother said, in awe. "I had no idea. Does she know?"

He told her about his proposal in the throne room, and his mother nodded her head, understanding. "Next time pour out your honest feelings, son. You both are stubborn as hell, and it will take time, but if you keep showing and telling her that you love her, she will come around. I'm sure of it."

"I will do that, thank you, mother. Will I see you at the armistice meeting tomorrow?" He asked, hopeful. He wanted to see Rey so badly it ached, but he pushed those feelings aside for now.

The Herald told him that they were ready for him, and the double doors to the front doors of the Imperial Palace opened, and Kylo walked into the early morning, and boarded his ceremonial speeder.

He gave every appearance of a King overjoyed and humbled to finally being crowned Emperor, but it was all an act. When evening arrived, and he retired to his bed for the night, he cried himself to sleep, feeling like his triumph was a bitter sweet one, indeed without his Empress to share it with him...Rey...


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's Pov...

 _I'm on Athc-to again with Ben. We have been talking for some time through the Force, but the one time I saw him shirtless, I nearly couldn't breathe, he was so...attractive? Appealing? I didn't have a word for it._ _In life, I had been ashamed of my sudden feelings of attraction towards this monster, this killer of thousands, and asked him to cover up. He refused, and I was forced to look at his perfectly toned chest and abdominal muscles._

_Here, I look at him without shame, and we talk about his father, his motivations, about his Uncle Luke Skywalker. Then I find myself going to him, and laying a hand on his chest._

_"Are they all from missions, your scars?" I ask._

_He looks down at me, and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, and says, "No. Many of them were from training, from Snoke abusing me with Force lightning, from the laser whip of his red praetorian guards."_

_I begin to cry, and his face softens. "It's alright, I'm here with you now. Why do you cry?"_

_I sniff and wipe at my eyes. "Because I'm sorry for scarring your face. I wasn't thinking clearly that night."_

_"Nor am I tonight," He says. Before I can ask what he means, he lowers his mouth to mine, and I briefly feel his tongue explore my mouth before I hear the blaring sound of an alarm...._

💜💜💜

Resistance Base, Naboo...

Buzz...buzzz...BUZZZ!!! The alarm clock blared, waking a very disheveled, petite woman with honey brown hair, and hazel eyes. Rey opened her eyes to the Spartan quarters of her room on the new Resistance base. True, Naboo was beautiful and peaceful, but with Kylo Ren about to be crowned Emperor of the galaxy, the systems all over the galaxy waited with baited breath, wondering what he was going to do with all of the power resting on his shoulders.

 _Yes, and he is the same man you are dreaming of,_ She chided herself. Rey sat up and felt that she was soaking wet between her legs...again. A dull ache seated itself there, and she didn't know how she was going to find the kind of relief she needed.

Hm...maybe Poe? No, he would never go for it. Finn? No, she didn't see herself with him in that way. Ugh, it wasn't fair! Why did he have to be such an insufferable, difficult, evil asshole?? All he had to do was leave the First Order behind, and she could have been woken up pleasantly.

Her intercom went off and she padded to the holo communicator to answer it.

"Rey," General Organa's voice came over the line sounding chipper. "I need to share with you some news that I hope that you will enjoy. I expect you at breakfast in my quarters by nine."

"Yes, ma'am," Rey said.

Leia cut off her communication on her end, and Rey groaned. She got ready, and after Chan into a beige resistance uniform, and putting her hair up in her signature three buns, she clipped on her lightsaber. She knew that she didn't need it, but it never hurt to be prepared.

The new Resistance base that was based on Naboo, used to be one of Queen Amidala's private residences, and was a fortress, but yet Rey had never felt more trapped. Her new quarters were more roomy than her quarters on the D'Qar base but Rey kept them very clean and spartan. She was not used to all of the elegant rooms of what was essentially a castle by the sea.

Rey walked the stone corridors troubled by her dreams of late. Kylo Ren, Ben Solo. Were they different men, or one in the same? Sometimes, it was difficult to tell at times, and that disturbed her. What also scared her was that in these dreams, she seemed to be way too comfortable and almost a person she didn't recognize.

The north wing of the castle, where the high officers made their homes were far more elegant, and General Leia's rooms were once the Queen's. Two guards passed her through, and Rey was shown into the rooms. Plush furniture adorned the room, and priceless rugs cushioned the feet as one walked on the stone floors. Rey found Leia drinking tea from an elegant silver tea set. She smiled warmly, and used her cane to move to greet her.

Rey hugged the older woman gently, and she gestured for her to sit across from her. They shared some pastries, and sweet tasting tea that Rey rather liked, despite feeling very outclassed, like it was a further proof that Leia and her came from two totally different worlds.

"I wanted to share this news with you on Coruscant," Leia said, and used the Force to cause a holo file to fly into her hand. "But I wanted to share this with you in private, because it is a personal request that I make of you."

Rey had a feeling that this was going to be very important news, so she waited for Leia to speak. "Anything for you, General," Rey said politely, "You know that."

Leia looked sad, and patted Rey's hand. "I wouldn't accept so readily. Just listen to my proposal, because it will benefit both the resistance and First Order if you accept this offer. Also, it will please me greatly since I am not in the best of health ever since I took my little spontaneous space walk."

Leia took a deep breath, and let out a shaky cough, "The fact is is that I have only six months to live. The radiation from space, and the effort it took me to fly back into the ship after the First Order attacked us, caused irreparable harm to my inner organs. I'm dying, in other words, Rey."

Rey began to tear up. It was so unfair that a woman she had begun to think of as a surrogate mother was going to die. "And what is your offer?" She asked carefully.

She caused a beautiful envelope with a gold wax seal embossed on the back to fly into Rey's hand. On the envelope written in beautiful calligraphy was her name.

"Who would know how to write like this, and why would they write to me?" She asked, completely mystified. The envelope had an elegant wax seal on the back that was unbroken.

Leia eyed her intensely, and said sincerely, "When I visited my son in Coruscant last, he wanted you to have this. He wrote this personally so he could show you that he was dead serious about this offer."

Rey was still clueless. "But I don't understand...what is this offer?"

Leia smiled, and said softly, "Please just read it."

Rey broke the seal, and took out a letter with the header of 'From the desk of His Imperial Majesty, Benjamin A. Solo,'

The letter said:

_Rey,_

_I wanted to do this in person, in private, but I know that you would never come. But, since I made a mess of my true feelings on The Supremacy, a letter is the next best thing._

_Rey, you have to know that I meant to tell you that you mean everything to me. I love you. Never before have I loved anyone as much as I love you._

_I write to you, as if I were on bended knee in front of you now, and ask you most humbly, and with the most sincerest heart to become my wife. I do not ask this as the Emperor, but as a man who loves you most ardently. Please make me the happiest man alive, and accept my offer of marriage._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Ben_

Rey was shaking by the time she finished reading Kylo's letter. The feelings behind them!

Rey met Leia's eyes and she felt like crying. "But he's...he's Kylo Ren, Leia!" She blurted out. "Killer of thousands, a monster, and--"

"And he's also completely besotted with you, dear," Leia said, winking. "He told me to tell you that he loved you."

"You actually heard him say that?" Rey asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, Rey. He was most upset that you did not attend his coronation," Leia said, truthfully. "He was dead serious about my telling you that."

Rey didn't know what to think, except that she really had no choice. "Is...is this part of the armistice?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And you still want me to accept his offer?" Rey asked.

Leia took her hand in hers. "Yes, my dear. I think that if you are with him, he can be redeemed. It would please me greatly and put my mind at ease if my son were wed to a good, strong woman before I die. Ignore the politics for a minute and think of how he opened up to you more than anyone else."

Rey read over Kylo's letter, and asked, "Do...do you _really_ think he would be better off with me than anyone else?"

"I believe so, yes."  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Not really."

"Then I accept, but only to secure peace for the galaxy," Rey insisted, trying to ignore the erratic beating of her heart. "...And for you, not him."

Leia hugged her, and said, "Great! This is wonderful news! Now, I truly will have the daughter I always wanted. Welcome to the family, Rey."

Rey felt strangely loved by Leia's hug, and hugged her back. When breakfast arrived, and they ate, Rey felt almost like she had her family at long last. When they parted, Rey felt happier than she had for a long time, but she forgot that she took Kylo's elegant letter with her, and that was how Poe and Finn found out about her upcoming nuptials...


	3. Chapter 3

Rey's Pov...

Resistance Base, Naboo...

"What the hell is this, Rey?!" Poe asked, snatching the elegant gold envelope from the young Force sensitive woman's hands. He read it, and his eyes widened with shock.

"Is the man deranged?!" Poe shouted. "Don't tell me you're thinking of accepting his marriage proposal."

Finn snatched the letter out of Poe's hands, and nearly screamed, "WHAT?? REY, ARE YOU INSANE??!!"

"Finn, calm down!" Rey exclaimed, snatching the letter back from her friends. "It's not like I wanted him to write me such an elaborate proposal. I don't have a choice, besides."

Finn scowled, sitting down in the mess hall across from Rey. "There is always a choice. You can always say no."

Rey knew she couldn't even if she wanted to. "I can't, Finn. If I refuse, the armistice will be broken, and we can go back to fighting the First Order again."

Finn put his hands on his hips. "Let me guess, he won't have anyone else but you. Is General Leia on board with this?"

Rey sighed, and nodded her head. "She is the one who brought the offer to my attention. I'm doing this for her and the Resistance."

"No other reason?" Poe's tone of voice suggested that he was more than a little skeptical.

"No," Rey said, "Now, I have to go pack for this Coruscant place. I'm sorry if I'm such a big disappointment to you both."

They tried to call Rey back, but she was already gone, and by the time Poe and Finn tried to make amends at the armistice signing, it was too late, she was contractually obligated to marry the same man who kidnapped her on Takodana and fought her on Star Killer base after Kylo killed his own father in the oscillator control room...


	4. Chapter 4

Privy Council Chambers, Imperial Palace, Coruscant...

Two Weeks Later...

Rey's Pov...

Rey looked at all of the higher ups of the First Order, and resistance, and felt immediately intimidated. Kylo Ren was dressed in an elegant black suit, and looked most dashing, and handsome. Rey found it completely unfair and unjust for such a hateful man to have the face of an angel. Beside him sat the tall, pale faced General Hux, whose ginger hair was impossibly jelled and pomaded into submission. He would be appealing if he wasn't so waxy faced, and an even bigger asshole than her handsome intended.

The other First Order Generals she didn't know. But then again, Rey only knew a handful of people on her side of the fence. The higher ups argued over every little piece of the armistice, but the biggest sticking point for General Hux was Rey, for some reason.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE AND A DISGRACE!!" Hux bellowed, his pale face going red and blotchy in his anger. "YOU CANNOT MEAN TO AGREE TO THIS...THIS DIRTY _SCAVENGER_ TO BECOME OUR NEW EMPRESS!!"

Kylo Ren looked ready to kill Hux where he stood, but Rey stood. "Funny, I did my research on Captain Phasma. Before she was recruited by the First Order, she did my job on her planet."

Kylo flashed her a secret smile, and Rey couldn't help but blush. People argued for and against the Imperial marriage.

But then Kylo himself stood and said, "My decision is _final_. I accept the terms of the armistice as it stands, including this union. All of you can debate this until Darth Sidious rises from the Force netherworld, but I am signing this as it stands."

Kylo then took a quill and signed the armistice, and all of the officers signed it as well. He said to Rey mentally, " _Will you walk with me?"_

Holo copies were made, and both sides of this age old conflict set aside their old grievances...for now.

Rey made her apologies to General Organa, and she said weakly, shaking her head. "Go spend time with Ben. Gods know you two will have few times in which to be private."

Rey nodded her head, and made to leave when Finn and Poe confronted her.

"I'm sorry, Rey," Poe said, looking uncomfortable. "I overreacted."

"You think?!"

"Hey, I said I'm sorry, didn't I?" Poe pouted. "Doesn't that count for something?"

Rey sighed, and shook her head. "No, you guys. It's too late. Just...let me go talk to my new fiance. We can talk later, I guess."

Finn hugged her. "Good luck. He can be...difficult. But you know that about him already, don't you?"

"Yes," Rey said, straightening her shirt. "I'm sorry about earlier too. But like I said earlier, I didn't have a choice."

Finn shook his head. "No, you did. You love him. I can see it in your eyes, and when you talk about him. I wanted you to look at me like that once, but I have Rose. Just be careful, Rey. He's even more dangerous now that he is the Emperor."

Rey kissed Finn's cheek. "I will, and thank you. I have to go."

They said their goodbyes, and Rey found Kylo in the gardens outside walking the garden labyrinth. They tracked each other's Force signature, but Kylo caught her first by touching her left shoulder.

She turned to face her intended, and he merely said to her, "Join me. Please."

Unlike in the throne room of The Supremacy, Rey took his gloved hand in hers, and they walked hand in hand in the gardens, merely enjoying one another's company at long last...


	5. Chapter 5

Imperial Gardens, Imperial Palace, Coruscant...

Rey's Pov...

The flowers were varied and beautiful. The cobblestone pathways were immaculately clean, and everything was landscaped with artistry and beauty in mind with every architectural choice. Famous Sith Lords were carved as marble statues, and were displayed in pride of place every so often at interval spots of the garden. Kylo stopped at a statue of a young man whose face somewhat looked like his and Luke Skywalker's at the same time.

"This was my Grandfather Anakin Skywalker," He explained, almost with reverence. "Before he almost died on Mustafar and had to be placed in the suit that kept him alive the rest of his life."

Rey sat down on a bench by a water fountain. Kylo turned away from the imposing statue, and sat beside her.

He took his hand in hers, but she drew back. "Don't," She said. "Just don't, Kylo. I didn't agree to rule all of this because I suddenly like or love you. I'm doing this for the resistance, for peace."

He looked like she had slapped him, and he scowled, "I see. But I think you're lying to yourself about that, Rey. I saw you during the meeting. You missed me, admit it."

"I will not!"

Kylo sighed, and said, "I missed you, Rey. More than you know. I thought if I wrote you personally and confessed my feelings that you would come around."

Rey narrowed her eyes. Gods, he was presumptuous! "You thought wrong. When is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

Rey stood. "Good. Until tomorrow, then."

She stood and she was about to leave when he grabbed her, and kissed her passionately.

  
Rey's eyes flew open as his mouth came down on hers, and she tried to fight him, but that wasn't what she was doing: she was grabbing his hair, and melting into the kiss as their tongues explored one other thoroughly.

 _Holy crap, he feels so good!_ Rey thought. _Why does he have to be such a monster?_ Kylo drew back and we could tell that his heart was racing just as much as hers was, if not more. Rey couldn't meet his eyes, she was too ashamed of giving into her deepest inner feelings.

Without a word, she fled from Kylo and when she found herself in her quarters, she gave way to her tears. It wasn't much later before she heard a faint scratching at her door. She opened her door, and Hux's ginger cat walked in, and began meowing.

She picked up the shorthaired tabby cat, and the cat curled contentedly in her arms, apparently liking being carried like a baby. She saw Hux in the hallways calling for Millicent, but when he saw her holding his cat, he looked too shocked to say anything at first.

"Give me my cat back, bitch," Hux seethed. Rey kissed Millie's head, and stroked her under her chin.

Rey put the cat on the floor, and she went to Hux, who meowed up at him. He glared at her as he reached down to pick up his cat. He pet and murmured silly little endearments in a soft voice she had never heard before.

"You're...good with animals," Hux admitted. "Millicent rarely takes to anyone but me and General Organa."

Rey wiped at her wet face. "I like cats. I didn't peg you for an animal person."

"I suppose there are lots of things we don't know about each other," Hux said more politely. "All the same, I still find you to be an inadequate companion to be Ren's wife."

"And you're still a pompous, megalomaniac," Rey put in. Hux was about to sneer at her, and he laughed instead.

Rey laughed as well, and a strange peace settled between the two former enemies. "Truce, since I'm going to be getting married soon?"

"Truce."

She held her hand out, and she was almost certain that he wasn't going to take it. But then Hux shook her hand firmly, and he nodded and left with his cat Millicent in his arms. Rey shut the door, and wondered just what the hell the galaxy was coming to. First, Kylo Ren starts trying to charm her, and then General Hux actually decided to be polite to her for a change.

 _Peace, Rey,_ She reminded herself. _Think of the Resistance and the war. Leaving right now would be a very, very bad idea. Besides, it's only marriage, after all._

When dinner time came around, Rey chickened out and ordered her dinner to be brought to her. She barely ate, not having much of an appetite. She knew that she needed to eat more, and that she was thin enough already, but she just couldn't get anything down. She finally gave it up as a lost cause, and decided to go to bed early. She slept fitfully, and as soon as she laid down, she tossed and turned all night, ill at ease with what she had to do to secure peace in the galaxy. She just hoped that she was doing the right thing...


	6. Chapter 6

Rey's Pov...

The servants woke the brunette Jedi early in the morning, and she didn't understand why, because the wedding itself wasn't until one in the afternoon.

She sat up and groggily got out of bed wearing nothing but a thin tank top and panties. The ten ladies assigned to her got her breakfast ready, and laid out a few choice outfits for her to wear for the morning.

Every dress they laid out was beautiful and cost a small fortune. Rey, not for the first time, felt overwhelmed by the world she was stepping into. A light blue halter dress caught her eye, and she pointed to that one.

"Excellent choice, my lady," An older ginger haired woman said, pleasantly.

She looked to be in her mid fifties, and wore an elegant black pin striped suit, along with her other ladies. But it looked the best on this woman, Rey decided.

"And who are you?" Rey asked, somewhat bluntly.

The woman grinned, her blue eyes flashing. "Lady Olivia Hux."

She smiled when she caught Rey's recognition of her last name. She had not seen her son Armitage in some time, but if serving the new Empress could be the bridge to reconciliation with her son, she would serve her gladly.

"My name is recognizable to you, madam?" She asked in her clipped, British accent.

Rey nodded her head. "I know a General Hux. He is a crazed megalomaniac, or so my fiance tells me. I just know him as a crazy, murdering jerk who destroys whole systems for fun."

Lady Hux sighed. "Armitage is my son. I'm afraid that he has too much of his father Brendol in him. But I'm hoping to reconnect with him."

Rey understood the need to reconnect with family, whatever kind that existed. "Did you bring a cat with you?" Rey asked, smiling.

"A cat, my lady?"  
"Hux loves cats."

The older woman smiled and said, "No, I did not. My last Siamese died of old age last month. But thank you, madam. I'm happy that we still have that in common."

Rey still felt a little suspicious of this sophisticated older woman who led her ladies in a strict, efficient manner. But she was interested to see how all of this played out. She would certainly talk to Kylo about this, though, and see what she could find out.

She took a shower, and got ready for the day. The breakfast was delicious and filling, and she ate every bite, because on Jakku, food was a precious commodity, indeed. Lady Olivia gave her her itinerary for the day on a holo pad, and Rey was shocked at the amount of beauty treatments and pampering she had to go through. No wonder she was woken up so early.

The first stop was training and working out in general. She met up with Kylo for that, but they barely had time to talk, because of their schedules, and he seemed hesitant to talk to her, beyond instructing her in lightsaber and Force training. Then Rey went in for her manicure and spa pedicure and the nail techs gently chided her on her stubby nails that she sometimes had a habit of biting. The nails felt a bit heavy when they were done, but Rey couldn't argue with the fact that they looked beautiful.

Then her hair was trimmed, highlighted, and waved to perfection. She then went in for her massage and that felt heavenly. The last item on the list was choosing her wedding gown. All of them were gorgeous, and it was a hard decision, but then a simple strapless empire waisted gown caught her eye. She chose that one, and a veil and tiara to go with it.

The seamstress measured her, and said, "Okay, I will make the necessary adjustments. It won't take too long. You will look beautiful in this, my lady."

Rey smiled. She had never had anyone complemented her on her looks, or was told that she was pretty.

"Thank you, I look forward to wearing it," She said. The seamstress curtsied, and began ordering her team to get back to work.

Rey ate a light lunch, and got ready for her own wedding. Rey had the dress brought to her, and was helped into it by her ladies. When they were done, and her makeup was applied, Rey couldn't believe what she saw: she looked like a beautiful Princess! Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be getting married, and to the leader of the galaxy.

The crowds cheered and waved to her as she passed by in her speeder. The speeder pulled up to the Imperial chapel. The building was in an elegant gothic style that was decorated with flowers and ribbons for the occasion. Flower petals rained down all around her as she gathered her skirts to disembark from her speeder.

Red Imperial guards in red robes, opened the huge double doors, and all of the wealthy citizens of Coruscant and other systems who could pay to watch the wedding ceremony, filled the gorgeous church to the brim. A long white aisle runner with red rose petals strewn about down the aisle greeted Rey.

The music from the brass pipe organ swelled and violins played as Rey tentatively walked forward, her flower bouquet of orchids, roses, and chrysanthemums held out in front of her like a shield. People and aliens bowed or curtsied to her, and receded her every gesture and expression as she inched her way further up the aisle.

When she got to the altar, she saw her intended waiting for her, and Rey found that she was nearly overwhelmed with how handsome Kylo looked.

 _No, Ben_ , She chided. _His name is Ben. It's time you remembered it!_ He wore a perfectly tailored tuxedo, and he was looking at her tenderly and smiling warmly.

The priest stepped forward, an elegantly dressed twi'lek man, and asked solemnly in basic, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

General Leia stepped forward from her seat up front, and tapped with her cane as she approached. Rey smiled at the older woman.

Leia looked most elegant in her dark blue suit, and she said to her mentally, " _Are you ready, dear?"_

Rey shook her head. _"I'm scared, Leia. Am I doing the right thing?"_

Leia brushed a tear from her cheek, and said, " _Yes, my dear. Forget the politics involved right now in this event. You already know in your heart that this is what you want. And don't worry, Ben will treat you like the Queen you are going to become, you'll see."_

Rey daintily wiped her tears away, and took her hand in hers. Rey nodded her head, and Leia nodded back.

"I do, Father," Leia said formally. "As the bride has no kin living, I, as Queen mother, give this bride away gladly to this man."

The Priest nodded and Leia placed Rey's hand in Kylo's hand. Rey looked up into Kylo's dark chocolate eyes and was overwhelmed by the love she sensed in him. She smiled, and he smiled back, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Rey gave her bouquet of flowers to one of her ladies, and stood in her high heels while the priest gave a beautiful sermon about the importance of love.

"Do you, Benjamin Anakin Solo, Emperor of the galaxy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" The priest then asked formally.

Kylo drew in a breath and said, "I do."

The priest then turned to Rey and said, "And do you, Reyna Kenobi, of Jakku, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness, and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

Rey felt the weight of her decision would haunt her the rest of her days. If she rejected Kylo, war would plague the galaxy for a very long time, perhaps forever. But if she said that she would be Kylo Ren's wife, she would be buying the galaxy a long deserved peace.

Kylo flashed her a reassuring smile, and she couldn't help the fluttering of her heart as she said more confidently than she felt, "I do."

The entire church seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the priest then asked Kylo, "Do you have rings, Your Majesty?"

Poe Dameron, who Rey had no idea was standing beside Kylo until this moment, wordlessly produced two black ring boxes. He looked dashing in his resistance uniform, Rey had to admit. Kylo took the boxes, and opened the first one up, and turned to face her.

"Rey, this bridal set was my grandmother's when she married my grandfather in secret. I...I would like you to wear it now, as my beloved wife, and my Empress since she was a Queen in her own right," Kylo said softly. "Will you wear them?"

"Yes, I will," She said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kylo said, sliding the rings on to her ring finger. He kissed her hand afterwards.

Kylo handed the empty ring box back to Poe, and Poe handed her the other ring box. Rey opened it, and a simple but elegant white gold ring was inside. Rey took it out, and saw on the inside of it that the date stamped on the inside was decades old.

She took Kylo's hand in hers and slid the wedding band on it, and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest then said, "Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Kylo slowly lifted Rey's veil, and cupped her face in his hands. Rey expected the same kind of rough, fiery kiss that he gave her in the gardens, but as he brushed his lips across hers he gently deepened it, and Rey found herself melting into the kiss, pulling him close to her. They kissed like that for a minute until he pulled away. There were tears in Ben's eyes as well as hers.

They wiped at their tears, and faced the crowd as the priest then announced, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Solo, Emperor and Empress of the galaxy."

The cheers that erupted were thunderous and joyful as Rey took in the sheer joy of all of the beings in the huge church. Ben led her by the hand as they exited the church to go back to the palace.

The reception that followed well into the night was joyful and festive, and Rey's feet ached as she danced and celebrated with her new husband. But when they were finally able to get away from the noise and guests, Rey was not prepared for how magical her wedding night would be between them...


	7. Chapter 7

Rey's Pov...

Ben's room was more spacious and roomy than hers, but it was darker than hers, because of his love for black and minimalism in all things. She supposed that it was a holdover from being part of the First Order for years, but it was a nice style, and seemed to suit his personality.

The room was lit with candles and the fireplace gave the room an ethereal, romantic quality to it that suited her. Ben went to the iced champagne and filled two crystal champagne flutes for them. He handed her her glass and said, "To us, and securing peace for the galaxy."

"Cheers," Rey said, and drained it. It was a little bit dry, but delicious all the same. She caught the mischievous look in his eye and laughed. He laughed as well.

"It's nice to see you laugh, Rey," He said, taking off his suit coat, and tossing it aside. "I almost expected you to rant and rave about this arrangement up until the end. I almost thought you were going to bolt for a minute there up at the altar."

Rey refilled her glass, and tried to take down her veil, and it got caught on the hair pins her ladies pinned into place. "Um, I seem to be stuck. Can you help me with this?" She asked.

Ben slipped the pins out easily, and Rey was able to take the diamond tiara off easily after that. "Thank you, that tiara weighed a ton. I might have a migraine tomorrow."

"It looked beautiful on you, though," He said, tossing it aside. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed. They sat down close together. "Listen, we don't have to do anything tonight if you aren't comfortable with it. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want."

This was news! She fully expected such a cold blooded killer, the murderer of his own father, even, to just outright rape her just to get his rocks off. "R--really? You would just call it a night, and we don't do... _it_ , like everyone is expecting?" She asked, disbelieving.

Ben took her glass from her and set it on the nightstand next to his. He took her hands in his, and said seriously, "Rey, I know we haven't had a lot of time to really get to know one another. I know we talked through our Force bond some while you were training with my uncle, but I don't think we were both ready to connect on a real level. I will give you as much time as you need until you are comfortable enough with me for that level of intimacy."

"Thank you...Ky--Ben. Sorry, I'm still not used to calling you that," Rey said.

Ben chuckled, and said, "It's alright. Hearing you call me by my Ren Knight title takes the darkness out of the name, and makes it almost sound pleasant."

Rey chuckled. "Does it have any meaning beyond it sounding intimidating?"

"I think it means 'dark lord,' or something along those lines," Ben said. "It's almost the equivalent to being called 'Darth,' in Sith terminology."

"Oh."

"Did you have a good time today?" Ben asked. "I could tell all of this was a little much for you."

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "I could have handled a smaller ceremony. But it was a very lovely ceremony, thank you. You are kind to ask."

Ben shifted so that he was close to her and brought her face to look into his eyes. "Rey, I want to be kind to you. Just you. I think that you above all people deserve that. I love you."

"But...how can you know?"

"Because I can be myself around you. Not this dark, cold ruler, which I will have to be in order to keep the systems in check. No, just me, as myself. I was only able to be that way with my mother, and I love her very much. I'm sorry I messed it up in the throne room, but I really try," Ben explained.

Rey sighed. She thought of how she still felt obligated to save her friends, and wasn't ready to meet him halfway. "I wasn't ready then," She confessed. "I think if you just came right out and said that you loved me, I would have thought it was a trick."

Ben kissed her hand and held up her bridal set into the light. The center marquise cut sapphire glinted in the firelight, and accented perfectly with the diamonds along the filigree cut bands.

"After you left me on Crait," Ben said, examining the rings, mostly to have something to touch. "I did a lot of soul searching, and realized that if I had the chance to try again with you that I wouldn't hesitate to show you that I love you."

Rey looked into Ben's eyes, and she touched his face and ran her fingers through his soft dark brown hair. The same tension she felt when they touched hands on Athc-to came upon them, and Rey gently, shyly, kissed him.

She pulled away, and Ben looked at her seriously before kissing her deeply, lightly nibbling along her lower lip until his tongue explored her mouth. Rey moaned against his mouth, and started to undo his tie, and unbutton his shirt to feel more of him against her skin. Ben was unbuttoning her dress, and was kneading her breasts underneath her bra when they broke the kiss for air.

"Rey...we don't have to--"

"No, I _want_ to," Rey said, putting a finger to his lips to silence him. "Just...be gentle, I've never done this before."

"I only have twice," Ben confessed, "But I haven't ever since I joined the First Order. But, are you sure, Rey? We can wait."

Rey shook her head. She wanted this, she really did. But she had no idea what to do beyond get naked. "No, it's okay, I'm just...nervous. Please Ben, show me how to love you."

"Okay. I will go slow, I promise," He said, lifting her dress off, and throwing it aside. "Lay back on the bed, I want to drink in your beauty."

Rey obeyed, and watched as Ben took off his shoes and socks, and then his shirt. Rey had seen him shirtless once before but they had not been able to touch then except for that one time Master Luke had interrupted.

Ben took off her high heels, and then her white lace thigh high stockings, and began to massage the aches out of her feet.

"Mmm, that feels heavenly," She said.

Ben smiled as he kissed her feet, and the backs of her calves, massaging her muscles there. He then peppered her legs with kisses and left her panties alone for now. He was being deliberately slow as he made his way up her body and then kneaded her breasts through her white lace strapless bra. His eyes met hers, and she saw his eyes darken with smoldering lust.

He reached behind her back, and whispered, "Lift up, I have to see you."

Rey sat up slightly and kissed him. He kissed her eagerly and unhooked her bra, and palmed her breasts, gently flicking her nipples with his thumbs. He laid her back down, and began to kiss down her neck and down to her breasts. One of his hands drifted down to the juncture between her thighs, and he began stroking her there, as he teased one nipple and the other, sometimes grazing it with his teeth.

"Ohh, Ben," She breathed. He licked down her chest and abdomen, dipping his tongue briefly into her navel, and he slowly, oh so slowly, removed her white lace panties.

He licked along her inner thighs and then he began to kiss and lick along her labia. Rey gasped. What was he doing?? Whatever it was, she didn't want him to stop. She felt him slip a finger inside of her and began to work it in and out of her. He continued to pleasure her with his mouth as she began to buck her hips. Ben then began to alternate between licking inside of her and fingering her rapidly. She felt like something was loosening inside of her, some tension she didn't know she was feeling, and as she tightened around his fingers, she cried out.

Ben poked his head up and smiled. "Are you ready for me now?" He asked huskily.

Rey nodded. He undressed the rest of the way, and her eyes widened at his not so small member. "Is...is that whole thing going to fit inside of me?"

Ben glanced down at his erect member, and chuckled. "Oh yes. But I will go slow, okay? If it hurts too much, I will stop."

Rey nodded, and Ben crawled up to her, looking like a cat stalking his prey, and kissed her passionately. He slid himself inside of her, and Rey felt a slight sharp sting, but it was soon overridden by the feeling of extreme pleasure. Ben moved inside of her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, and ran her hands along his muscled back as he moaned, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

They kissed and made love slowly, and Rey bit Ben's shoulder when she climaxed again. Ben soon followed and he was nearly crying as he gave one last hard thrust and shuddered as he filled her with his release.

He rolled off of her so as to not crush her with his weight. They both didn't speak for a long time as they stared at the ceiling. Ben looked down at her and traced her face and lips with his thumb.

"I love you," He said softly.

"I love you too," She said, meaning it. She didn't know until she had given herself to him that she knew that she loved Ben. "Is it normal for me to be this sore?"

"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, it just feels a little sore."

He kissed her and laid back down. "It's normal, I just wanted it to be perfect for you. It was for me."

"But you've done this before," Rey reminds him.

"Yes, but with you it meant the most, so it might as well have been my first time," Ben said. "Still nervous about this?"

Rey rolled over and giggled. "No, it felt...really nice. I'm glad that I waited for my husband, and not for some guy. Would it be weird if I wanted cake and ice cream now?"

Ben laughed. "Oh geez, and I thought you were going to streak through the palace naked."

She socked his arm. "So, no ice cream?"

"Nope. Let's go rinse off."  
"Aw, you're no fun."

"Some other time," He got up, and helped her up. They went into his bathroom, and bathed together. They later snuggled in bed, and both Force sensitive lovers spent their first rested sleep in years...


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo's Pov...

The dark haired Emperor woke to warmth and a feeling of sheer peace. He looked down, and saw Rey wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. He took this time to study his bride. She had light freckles dotting her nose and shoulders, and they looked so cute, though others would see them as flaws, he knew. She was tanned from the harsh sun of Jakku, and he ran a finger down her smooth cheek. Rey stirred slightly.

Kylo grinned wickedly. He honestly hoped that she wasn't too sore after their lovely wedding night last night. He gently turned her over and began to stroke her between her legs.

Rey moaned in her sleep, and murmured, "Oh, Ben...Yes..."

He stroked her already wet folds and stroked himself with her juices. He entered her from behind and began to move inside of her, slowly at first, and then faster and faster as he sensed Rey waking up. He then had her on her knees, and he was pounding in and out of her, Rey gasping, and moaning, her brown hair a mess as he thrust in and out of his willing wife. Finally, he reached his climax and thrust one last time deep inside of her as he filled her.

He pulled out, and collapsed back on to the bed. Rey drew him into a passionate kiss, and they stayed intertwined like that for some time, until the knock came at the door.

"Duty calls," He said, growling. Rey giggled, and he looked down at her. "What's so funny?"

"You, complaining about work when we've been having such a good time here," Rey said, sitting up. "You could always come to my rooms and break in my bed."

Kylo laughed. "We'll see. I have to go answer that and play my role."

"Okay, but this is a rain check," Rey mock pouted.

Kylo got up and found his dress pants and put them on. It was General Hux. He opened the door at a crack, and only opened it further when he heard Rey go into the bathroom.

"Yes, Hux?" He asked impatiently, making his face assume the cold indifference of his Ren Knight persona. "What is so terribly important that you had to disturb my honeymoon?"

Hux blanched at his cold hostility, and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you wanted to be informed at once when I got back word from your fellow Knights: The answer is no."

Kylo punched the wall. Fuck! Were the Knights of Ren insane?! He complied with all of their demands. When would enough be enough? "It's treason then," Kylo said coldly.

Hux grinned sardonically. "It would appear so. What are my orders?"

"Send in the death troopers," He ordered, getting his breathing under control. "The ones who can use the Force. I want them all brought before me. No trial, no chance for clemency. I want them executed publicly."

Hux looked pleased and relieved that just because he was married, didn't mean that the Empire would be ruled by a weakling. "Yes, your majesty. I will see to it personally."

Hux was about to leave when Kylo called the ginger haired General back. "Oh, and Hux?"

"Yes, your majesty?"  
"Bring your mother with you."

Hux blanched at that. "We are...not on the best of terms, Sire."

Kylo felt like choking the man into submission, but that would solve nothing. "All the same, do it. It will ease the Empress's mind. She doesn't exactly like you."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Gee, I can't imagine why."

"Do it."  
"Yes, Your Majesty."

Hux left, and Kylo shut the door. Rey was in the bathtub, soaking, and lying back, with her eyes shut. She looked beautiful and angelic. He undressed and got into the warm water. Rey lifted up her head, and asked, "Soo, what did Hux want?"

Kylo debated whether or not to tell his wife about the Knights of Ren, and decided that he would keep very little from her.

"My Sith order has basically declared war against us with their treason," He said bitterly. "I gave them every incentive to disband after Snoke's death, whole systems to rule. But they just got back with Hux, and they said that they refused my offer of clemency for their crimes."

Rey nodded her head. "And so they are going to die aren't they?"

He ran a hand over his face. "Yes. Treason cannot go unpunished, and I cannot be seen as merciful to my enemies. I have a reputation to uphold."

Rey sighed. "At least their treason doesn't affect the armistice. But I would hate for you to go to war, Ben. We just got married for kriff's sake!"

He crept over to Rey's side of the tub, and said huskily, "Oh, I'm not leaving your side for at least two weeks. You deserve a nice honeymoon. Where would you want to go?"

Rey tucked a wet piece of his hair behind his ear. "Your mother told me that her mother had a lovely palace in the lake country of Naboo. She said it was very remote and romantic."

Kylo kissed her longingly. "Then we will definitely go there, and we can even take her with us if you like."

Rey's eyes lit up. "Oh, Ben! Can we?? I know it's our honeymoon, but she really wants to see it."

Kylo laughed. "Of course, my Queen. If it will please you."

She hugged him. "Oh! I can't wait! Thank you, so much Ben. Thank you!"

They got ready for the day after that, and went our separate ways for most of the day. Kylo wanted to take his mother along to Naboo for another reason, though, and that was because just before the wedding she had told him that it was the one place she wanted to be when she died. He would honor his mother's wishes, even though he knew that it would tear out his heart when it happened. Thank the gods, he had Rey to help him get through what he needed to get through; anything at all...


	9. Chapter 9

Rey's Pov...

The palace by the lake on Naboo was nothing short of beautiful and serene. For a week, Rey and Ben did nothing but walk the trails along the property, sometimes go swimming, and make love nearly every night.   
It was all so peaceful, happy and serene, exactly as Rey pictured her honeymoon to be. She did not expect to be married to Kylo Ren of all men, but even so, he did not seem all that terrible when they were alone together. The only thing that disturbed her nights was Leia.

Leia had gone from bad to worse health wise, and as she sat on the terrace looking out over the lake as the sun was setting, she said weakly, "Rey, have the servants bring me..." She coughed, "Back to my bed...it's time I said my piece, and say goodbye to this life."

Rey began to cry, and said, "Leia, don't talk like that! We're going to make you all better again...and...we'll all be happy...and..."

Leia patted her hand, the one with her bridal set on it. "No, it's time...My health is too far broken to be fixed. Summon the servants, and my son.." Leia trailed off, coughing. She wiped away the blood on a handkerchief.

Rey hurried back into the palace, shouting orders. Soon, a team of servants carried the Queen mother to her chambers, and Ben had to cut short a meeting to hurry up to his mother's room.

Leia's eyes lit up when she saw Ben and then Rey when they approached the bed. Ben looked solemn and stoic until they ordered the servants out of the room.

"Mom," Ben wept, "Mom, please don't leave us..not when things are going so well now."

Leia laughed weakly, "As if I could stop it, Ben...No. You couldn't have prevented me being jettisoned out into space."

Ben kissed his mother's hands. "I know, but I tried to draw off their firepower. I even had to take out some of my own tie fighters to stop it. I'm so, so, sorry mom. For everything. For dad, for Luke, all of it..."

Leia teared up. "I know, Ben...it's alright, son. I love you. I always have, and I always will. You're forgiven. You were when you married Rey."

"Thank you, mom."

Leia turned to Rey and said weakly, "I want you..." She coughed, "To be a beacon of light to your people...to your children, Rey."

"I will, I promise," Rey said, crying. Ben kissed the top of her head. He was crying too, and she held his hand...

💜💜💜

Leia's Pov...

Leia smiled up at Ben and Rey. She was proud of her son, so proud of him for finally taking a wife. Han would be so proud. But then again, she would be with him forever soon, so this discomfort from dying of the radiation treatments she was given, because of her little space walk, was worth it.

"Rey, lean closer," Leia said. Rey did, and Leia whispered, "Your promise also applies to the baby you now carry."

Rey's eyes widened. Leia smiled and then nodded her head. "Ben..."

"Yes, mom?"

"Take care of Rey...of your children to come....they will...need you," Leia breathed. "I love you...Both of you...always..."

Ben cried, and said, "Yes, mother, I promise. I love you."

Leia saw Han's ghost standing next to her father Anakin Skywalker, as he was in his younger days, before the suit. Anakin said, " _Come Leia, we have missed you so. I have so wanted to meet my beautiful girl."_

Leia breathed a few stuttering breaths, and then she felt darkness take over her vision for a moment. When she opened them, she stood beside her father, and Han. Her father didn't have that blue aura around him any more. He looked real and solid to her.

"Dad?" She asked. "Is it really you?"

Anakin smiled warmly, and opened his arms. She ran to him, and he hugged her tightly, and they cried happy tears for a long time.

Then Leia looked at Han and he was as young and handsome as he was when she first met him on the first Death Star when he rescued her alongside her brother Luke, and Obi Wan Kenobi. They shared a passionate kiss, and then they all watched as Ben and Rey wept over her dead body.

"Will he turn to the dark side again, dad?" She asked her father.

He looked down at her, and said, "No, not a chance. Not with his son on the way. Come, Yoda and everyone will want to see you. Even your mother is in the netherworld with me, but she was too busy preparing the welcoming party to meet you."

Leia took her father's hand, and they all walked into the netherworld of the Force where she was reunited with her parents, and Luke again, and they were all one big happy family for all of eternity...


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo's Pov...

He had come out of the red haze of his rage still anguished over losing the one parent that meant a damn to him. Of course, he had loved his father Han Solo, but his hands still ignited his lightsaber and ran him through on that service bridge on Star Killer base. True, he had been influenced by Snoke, but he still did it in the end.

The dark haired Emperor collapsed to the training mats, and turned off his lightsaber. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed out his grief. After the funeral, he shut himself away and would see no one but Rey. But after a month, even she sometimes lost patience with him.

He sensed that Rey was close, but he didn't know she was in the room until she was sitting down next to him.

"Oh, Ben," She said softly. "Come here."

He looked up at his wife, and felt disgusted with himself for being so damned weak at this time. The Knights of Ren were still out there, Force only knew where, and he was crying like a child. He punched the mat beside him.

"Don't do that, Rey," Kylo said, bitterly. "I'm not a damn child."

Rey sighed and said, "Ben, there is no shame in grief. You loved your mother. But I may have some news that will cheer you up."

Kylo looked up at her and fought the urge to just tell her to leave him the hell alone. He sniffed, and raked his hands through his sweaty hair. "I'm listening. What could possibly cheer me up at this point? My mother is dead, Rey. I'm now officially an orphan."

Rey caressed his cheek, and said softly, "But this isn't the end for you or me, Ben. I just had my annual check up, and it is just as Leia whispered to me on her death bed. Ben..I'm pregnant."

Kylo's eyes went wide with shock as he processed the news of his impending fatherhood. He felt a lightness in his chest, and it immediately dissipated his depressed mood.

"Rey! Are you certain??" He asked, excited. Rey giggled at his sudden joy.

"Feel my belly just to be sure," Rey put his hand on her stomach, and Kylo closed his eyes.

He could feel life there. Life that he created with this remarkable woman beside him. He felt his child's Force signature reach for him, and he greeted it happily. The heartbeat was strong, and so was this child's connection to the Force. He took his hand away, and pulled Rey to him.

Rey kissed his forehead, and cheeks, and finally his lips. He kissed her back and said, "It's too soon to tell the gender, but I know we're only having one this time around."

Rey wiped a hand across her forehead in exaggerated relief. "Good. I don't think I could have handled twins for my first time doing this. Was I right, though? Did I make you happy, my love?"

Kylo hugged her again, and said, "Yes, both of you have. Our child is already strong in the Force. We will definitely have our hands full."

"Do you think all of our kids will be like this one?" Rey asked, standing up. He joined her.

"I think that is most likely," He said. "But I will definitely be around to help train them right alongside you. I can't wait to tell the galaxy that my amazing wife has blessed me with a child already."

"It will be _our_ blessing," Rey corrected, as they got back to their chambers. "Can't we just ignore the politics of this while in private?"

Kylo turned on the shower and undressed. "You're right, of course. Now, get in that shower, I am of a mind to have a private celebration right here and now."

Rey undressed, and got in the shower, and he pinned her against the wall and showed her just how much the news of their impending arrival meant to him. Little did they both know was that this was to be the calm before the storm...


	11. Chapter 11

Hux's Pov...

The dark throne room of Vader's citadel on Mustafar did little to ease the ginger haired General's discontent and feeling of fear as he led his troops, and mother into the dark, imposing castle, bordered by its moat of flowing, glowing lava.

"This place is grim and evil, Armen," She said quietly, when they disembarked from the cruiser. "I can feel it."

He looked at his mother and nodded. "I hate it here too, but orders are orders. Ren wants the Knights to surrender, and have this all go smoothly, but in my experience, it won't go like that. Not all of us will make it back."

"I just wanted to say that I took this job to reconnect with you, son," Lady Hux said.

Hux scowled and hugged his mother, and then pushed her away. "That will never happen. But let's go get this over with."

The tall imposing statue of Darth Vader greeted them as they got closer to the dark castle. Armitage Hux felt a sliver of fear course down his spine as the double doors opened. The ginger haired General walked, his back straight, and he walked with his head held high, but inside, he was shaking in his boots.

The Knights of Ren greeted the Imperial party graciously in the throne room, and they walked into the jaws of the enemy...

💜💜💜

Lady Hux's Pov...

The throne room was all black and she had a feeling that someone was going to die by the time these negotiations were finished. She fingered her blaster, and walked beside her son.

Father Ren sat upon Vader's throne and gestured for Hux to come forward. Hux walked forward and waited for the monk to talk.

"I see you have come to discuss terms of surrender," The monk said in his quiet, honeyed voice. "Well, it is not in our best interest to surrender to a traitor to our order. After all, he did choose to murder our OverLord, rather than kill the last Jedi. No, he married her, rather than give her up."

Hux smiled sardonically. "Then perhaps we can come to some arrangement, Father. You see, I am not as loyal as you believe me to be to this New Empire. I hate my former Commander. He was always Snoke's favorite, and my rank of General was just a a title to babysit him."

The monk smiled and said, "I believe that we can come to an arrangement. But you must release yourself of all   
attachments. Men, seize her."

Lady Hux began firing her blaster and the Knights of Ren began deflecting her blaster fire. The monk held up his hand, and she was lifted up off the ground, her windpipe closing. She scratched at her throat, but to no avail. Armitage tried to save her, but the darkness overcame her, and she breathed her last breath...

💜💜💜

Hux's Pov...

He watched as his mother's body collapsed on to the ground. He ran to her body and felt his heart break as he sobbed.

One of the Knights dragged him to his feet, and the monk said calmly, "Now that that is over with. You will go to your Emperor and tell him that we will never comply with his demands."

"Go to hell!" Hux shouted.

"Then you will die," Father Ren said, and Hux tried to beg and plead for his life, but to no avail. He did not see the lightsaber that sliced through his neck, and his head fell from his shoulders. General Hux was no more, but it was the start of a new galactic war between the Knights of Ren and the New Empire...


	12. Chapter 12

Kylo's Pov...

When news was brought to the dark haired Emperor of General Armitage Hux's death, his rage was the worst that anyone had ever seen in the court. The holo video recorded the Knights of Ren's demands over and over again, and the box with Hux's head in it was destroyed by his uniquely shaped red lightsaber. The Emperor nearly Force choked the life out of the messenger, and it was only his love for Rey, for their unborn son, that kept him from ending the messenger's life in front of his entire court.

He lowered his hand, and cut off the energies that constricted the man's airways. He gathered his cape and sat back on his throne. The man collapsed in a boneless heap on the polished golden floors of the throne room.

"Summon General Dameron," Kylo ordered, "and get that holo drive out of my sight. If there is no other pressing business for the day, I am going to go training."

The court adjourned after that, and Kylo all but ripped his official robes of state off in favor of his more comfortable training clothes.

He lifted some weights, and then destroyed ten training droids as he practiced his forms. He heard clapping in the doorway, and saw Rey standing there, dressed in a lovely silver gown, her rounded stomach more pronounced at seven months.

She had never looked more beautiful to him, even when he first met her, and he had her strapped down on that interrogation chair. She had been pretty then, but because she was now his wife, and carried his child, she was absolutely gorgeous.

She was frowning, and she knew without asking that he had come down to the training hall to burn off steam, not necessarily train and work out.

She wrapped her arms around him and he said, "Do you really want to hug me right now? I'm sweating buckets."

Rey nodded her head, and captured his lips with her own, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Kylo met her kiss for kiss, their tongues thoroughly exploring each other.

"I don't care that you smell," Rey said, breathless from his heated kisses. "Come, I have a sense that you have need of me. You always do once you have had one of your rages."

Kylo sighed, kissing along her chin and neck. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me."

"Are you sure it won't be too much stress on the baby?" He asked. "I know I keep asking but I've never gone through this before."

Rey kissed his cheek. "The doctors said that I haven't gone through any severe symptoms, so it should be fine for a few more weeks, but then the next two months are a no go, so you better make love to me while you can."

Kylo swept Rey up into his arms, and kissed her deeply as she held on to him. "I should have kissed you like this when we met."

Rey giggled. "I would have fought you. Mad kissing skills or not. I thought you were evil, and scary, remember?"

"And now?"

"Now, you're simply the man I love," Rey said truthfully. "Take me to my room and make love to me."

"As you wish, my love," He said, carrying Rey through the palace until they reached her room. No sooner had they ordered everyone out of the room than they attacked each other's clothes. Kylo trailed little kisses down Rey's neck as he unlaced her gown, and helped her out of it.

He undressed himself, and positioned Rey to the side so he could slide into her already tight wetness. "Ohh...Ben...ooh gods, you feel so good..." Rey breathed.

"I love you, Rey," He whispered, as he began thrusting deep inside of her from behind.

He grasped her breasts and picked up the pace when he felt the warmth of her colostrum leak from her sensitive nipples. Soon, both Force sensitive lovers were panting as they both found their releases. He gave one last thrust, and coated her already occupied womb with his seed.

He collapsed off to the side utterly spent, and Rey rolled over to face him. "I love you too, Ben. So much."

They soon cleaned up, and he took her in the shower, but slower this time, and they shared a long, lingering kiss as they got out.

They cuddled for a long time, until Kylo said, "Rey. Are you awake?"

Rey shifted and said, "Mmhn."  
"Hux is dead."  
"Seriously??"  
"Yes."  
"The monk?"

Kylo growled in the back of his throat, and said, "Yes. The most ruthless one of my entire order.

He threw my offer to come quietly in my face, but I should have known it would be like this. I just...I wanted to do things your way for once, to settle this dispute without bloodshed."

Rey sighed. "You did your best, Ben. But now, the New Republic is obligated to help us now, since I feel almost like they will stop at nothing to enslave everyone, and everything before they are done."

"And that is why if the fighting should come to our doorstep, I want you to leave for Naboo," Kylo said decidedly. "No questions. I will not risk your life or our son's life. Do you understand, Rey?"

He could sense that this didn't sit well with him, but she said, "Yes, I do. But know that if I were not pregnant I would fight beside you all the way, no matter what."

Kylo kissed his wife. "There's that fierce, stubborn woman I fell in love with on Athc-to. I could ask for no better wife, mother, or Empress to rule beside me, Rey. Thank you, for doing this. I mean that."

Rey kissed him back and yawned. "I know. Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that though, because it would kill me to leave your side. I love you too much for that, Ben."

"I know, darling, I know," Kylo said, kissing her forehead. "I pray it doesn't come to that, either, but I want to be prepared regardless."

"Me too," Rey said, and fell asleep, snuggling in his arms. But the young Force sensitive Emperor didn't fall asleep for the longest time, because his mind was too wracked with the possibility that another war was just over the horizon and that this could very well be the calm before the storm...


	13. Chapter 13

Rey's Pov...

Two Months Later...

The drugs that they had the Empress under were heavy, and she felt numb from the waist down. Then she heard the cry of a baby in the room. She felt soft hands bathe her forehead and chest, and Rey opened her eyes.

"What...Is my baby alright?" Rey asked weakly. "Where is he? I want him."

Rey heard a door open, and she saw Ben rush in. "Oh! Your Majesty! You can't be in here, Her Grace is not well and--"

Rey could hear choking sounds, and Ben shouting, "I am going to be with my _wife_ , period! Now, give me my son."

A wrapped bundle was placed in his hands, and Rey saw a sight that would warm her heart for years to come: The sight of her husband holding their son Jaden for the first time.

Ben came over to her, making silly faces at the baby and the baby laughing. He sat beside her and said, "He's beautiful, Rey. Just beautiful."

Rey looked down at her son, and couldn't keep the tears from falling. He looked so much like Ben and herself that it was almost scary, and yet she felt overwhelmed by the love she felt for this child.

The baby fussed to be fed, and I asked, "Ben, dear. He needs to be fed, I can hear him fussing."

Ben handed the baby to me and I unlaced the top of my nightgown and pulled out a breast. The baby tugged hard on the nipple, and it almost hurt, but then I adjusted Jaden and he stopped tugging as hard. 

Ben laughed. "Is it wrong for me to be jealous of a baby right now?"

I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "Um, yes, it is. Besides, I think you're a bit old for breast milk, Ben."

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "My dad said once that it's not too bad of a taste. But the fact that I remember him mentioning that in passing, must be progress on my part."

I touched Ben's cheek, and he kissed me. "I agree. But there is something you're not telling me, is there?"

Ben sighed, and said, "Can we talk alone? Without witnesses?"

Rey nodded and said, "Ladies, take Prince Jaden and give me and my husband a minute."

"Yes, Empress," They said, and carried the new Prince out of the birthing chamber, and when they were alone, Ben told Rey that they were officially at war with the Knights of Ren. The New Republic will assist, as per the terms of the armistice, and Rey took the news as best as she could.

"So, I am to go into exile?" Rey asked when Ben was done speaking.

"I'm afraid so, darling," Ben said sadly. "But don't worry, I will be able to join you when this is all over, I promise."

Rey didn't want Ben to make promises he might not be able to keep, but she had to go into exile, for their son's sake more than anything else.

"Alright, Ben," She said, resigning herself to her fate. "I will go into exile. I trust you to get us through this. I love you."

Ben kissed her. "I love you too, Rey. Thank you, for doing this."

Rey wiped at her tears. "I'm doing this for our son, not you, Ben. If it were up to me, I would fight by your side, you know that."

"Which is why I can think of no one better to protect our son, if gods forbid, I don't make it," Ben said solemnly.

They didn't talk about the exile the rest of the night, but when they slept their final night together, the Force sensitive couple had the feeling that this was to be their final night...


	14. Chapter 14

Rey's Pov...

The huge glittering rose colored marble palace loomed closer and closer to Rey as the boat brought the Empress and Emperor to the dock, where the guards helped them to the sturdy surface of the land beyond.

The palace was indeed elegant, and the place was peaceful over all, but to Rey, it was a gilded cage. Her rightful place was by Ben's side, not playing damsel in distress. Rey carried her son in her arms, and walked from room to room, finding everything to her liking, but it was not going to be the same if Ben was not there to share it with her.

After they were settled in, and the Prince's needs attended to, not much was said over dinner. An uncomfortable tension fell upon the Force sensitive couple, and it was only relieved when they finished making love in bed that night.

"Please don't go, Ben," Rey cried. "Please don't go this way. You are the Emperor. You no longer have to fight your enemies on the battlefield."

Ben shook his head. "No, Rey. I have to do this. They were my men. I have to defeat them on my own terms."

Rey rolled over to her side and didnt roll over even when Ben tried to coax her into snuggling with him. "Then I wish you good luck, Ben. You're going to need it."

The Imperial couple slept uneasily and before long, it was morning. Rey woke to find Ben in the shower. She crept in behind him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about last night," She apologized. "I just wish that I could go with you."

Ben tilted her chin to face him. "Jaden needs you, Rey. He is too young to be left by himself."

Rey kissed him, and began to cry. "I know, but I love you, Ben, so much. You are my life. Please come back to me safe."

Ben captured her lips with his and said against her mouth, "I will try, my love. Now, come here. I want to share this moment with you."

Ben began to kiss her passionately, as Rey began to stroke his cock. Ben shuddered against her as she guided him to her entrance, and Ben wrapped her legs around him as he impaled her on his cock, filling her balls deep inside as he pinned her against the tiled wall, thrusting fluidly in and out of her as they took mutual pleasure in each other. When they both found their releases, they cried in each other's arms, and reluctantly got ready for the day.

Rey met Ben outside when he was ready, and dressed as a Knight of Ren once more. He first said goodbye to his only son, and heir, and when it came time for Rey to say goodbye to her husband, she lost her composure. Ben cried as well, but he kissed her passionately and said softly, "I love you, Rey. Always."

"I love you too, Ben. Always."  
"I will return, love."

Ben kissed her hands, and then put on his creepy black mask, and boarded the boat. When she could no longer see him, Jaden sobbed, and could only be comforted by his mother's arms. When her son was finally settled off to bed, Rey went back to her rooms, and sobbed her heart out, because this goodbye did not just feel like a goodbye, it felt like a farewell...


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo's Pov...

He hated this castle and all that it stood for. Once, the legacy of his infamous grandfather made him proud and envious, and it was everything that Ben Solo had ever wanted, or dreamed. But as he ordered his deathtroopers to land The Silencer, Kylo couldn't help but pause in his actions. What if he was being reckless? He had a son and a wife now. A whole galaxy to rule. No, no, he had to press on, the future of his Empire depended on this mission being a success.

"Troops, fan out," He ordered, the mask making his voice come out robotic and monotone in tone.

He chose death troopers, because they were Force sensitive, but he left the red guards to protect his family. Rey could take care of herself, he knew, but his son was helpless.

He looked up at the imposing statue of Darth Vader in all of his masked glory, holding out his right hand as if to choke the life out of anyone who would dare pass this way. Once, Kylo Ren found this statue beautiful and elegant in its dark way, but now, it needed to be destroyed like the rest of his unsavory past.

He knocked upon the huge iron hinged doors of the black castle, and a lesser apprentice let them in. Ren Knights sneered at him as he passed by, and he could only imagine that they thought him weak for breaking his vows. Snoke was dead, Hux was dead as well, and it was time for the past to die to make way for the future.

The Knights escorted him into the throne room where the monk sat upon Vader's black throne. Shockingly, Father Ren had his mask off, and he looked up at Kylo, yellow Sith eyes glittering with malice from an otherwise scarred, but young man's face. The monk had wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders, but there was a strange hint of familiarity about this younger man that made Emperor Ren suddenly draw back in shock.

"Ah, yes," The monk said, laughing. "Now, you know the cause of my hatred for you... _brother_. My baby brother."

"Lucas," Kylo growled. "I should have known that you would try to usurp what was rightfully mine. My crown, my Knights. What is it going to be this time? My wife?"

Lucas Solo laughed bitterly. "As much as I find her earthy beauty intriguing, I am far more interested in your crown. So, let us finish this the old way, half-brother. You kill me, and your Knights will be returned to you, but if I kill you, the Empire will be mine."

Kylo swallowed past the lump that formed in his Adams apple. "If you kill me, I ask that you stand down in your hostilities against the systems; that is my only concession."

Lucas stepped down from the throne, and whipped his cloak off. A Knight caught the cloak, and a circle was formed in the center of the throne room. Kylo wished that Rey was by his side at this point, but it could not be helped, it was either stand and fight, or die. He chose to fight, and he prayed that he made it out of here alive and safe to see Rey and his son once again...


	16. Chapter 16

Kylo's Pov...

They ignited their lightsabers in unison as they circled each other, picking out each other's weak spots. Kylo finally found Lucas's, as he tended to favor his right side more than his left. Kylo struck out at his exposed leg, slicing deep into his thigh. He bellowed like a wounded beast, and began making cuts and slashes with his lightsaber.

He blocked his strikes easily, and attacked with his own fury. He could feel the darkside of the Force slipping into his limbs and mind, calming and strengthing him. Lucas began whirling his lightsaber around as he attacked purely from hatred, but Kylo was able to tap into both halves of the Force. Rey made that possible: her love and faith in him made him overcome his inner demons at last.

He smirked beneath his mask, and waited until the last second to duck from his latest over hand attack and slash upward, his stomach spilling its contents as Kylo flicked his wrist and made the cut deeper, cutting him completely in half. His brother's dark brown eyes flickered with a hint of an apology before his body collapsed before his eyes.

Kylo stared, emotionless at the body of his now dead half brother, who was his father's son through his on and off again associate Q'ira. She had been pretty, but not of the noble, ethereal beauty his mother Leia had.

There was a commotion on the other side of the throne room doors, and Rey marched in, flanked by Imperial guards. She twisted her hand up in the direction of the nearest Knight and his junk exploded in a bright bloody mess. Other Knights attacked my wife's party, and Kylo saw the dark fury plastered across her features. Kylo had no choice but to fight by her side, and as all of the Knights of Ren laid dead at their feet, she turned off her lightsaber and took off his mask.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rey?!" Kylo shouted, clipping his lightsaber to his belt and shaking her. "Didn't I instruct you specifically to stay with Jaden?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Relax, Ben. He's in good hands. Come, let's get out of here."

Kylo wanted to question his wife further, but he gave the order to have the castle torched to the ground. As they boarded The Silencer, Kylo saw a familiar face greet him: Poe Dameron was holding his son in his arms and singing some silly lullaby to him.

Dameron looked him over, and said, "Ren."

"Dameron."

Jaden, sensing the tension in the room, chose this moment to cry and fuss: A hungry cry.

"Poe, play nice," Rey scolded. "Now, if you two will excuse me, my son needs my breast. I expect you two to be civil to each other when I get back."

Rey picked up Jaden and carried him into Kylo's private quarters, and Kylo watched her leave. He raked his hands through his sweat soaked hair, and sat down in the passenger area as the ship lifted off. Dameron sat as far away as humanly as possible from him.

"Can you explain how my wife came to be on Mustafar?" Kylo asked, sharply. "I ordered her to stay on Naboo."

Dameron sighed heavily. "Well, while you made your little cruise here, the separatists decided to lay waste to the capital. Rey no longer felt safe, so she decided to fly out here to help you. I thought she was crazy, and tried to tell her she had a kid to take care of. But, you know Rey."

Kylo grinned. "Yeah, I know Rey. I should have known she wouldn't sit idly by while people fight."

Dameron grinned back. "You sure have your hands full with her. She would drive me crazy with her stubbornness. You two are a great match. Truce?"

Poe held out his hand, and Kylo took it, shaking it. "Truce," Kylo said.

Rey came back out, and got a glass of water out of the refrigerator. She took a sip and sat next to her husband.

"I finally got Jaden to sleep in the other room. I...oh shit," Rey stood up, and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Kylo rushed to his wife's side. She was puking up her guts, and he held back her hair. He got her a tissue to wipe her mouth, and kissed her cheek.

"Are you alright, Rey?" He asked.

Rey smiled, and said, "Well, that explains why I've been so cranky lately, and nauseous. I think Jaden is going to have a sibling in the future."

"Oh, Rey," Kylo hugged her. "Do you mean it?"

Rey giggled. "Easy there, I haven't had the tests yet, but yes, I think it highly likely. We weren't exactly careful right after Jaden, and women are very fertile right after having a baby."

Kylo kissed Rey on the forehead. "I don't care when it happened, I'm just happy we have another child, Rey. Let's go home and run the tests to be sure."

Rey kissed him back. "I think that's the best idea I have heard all day."

"I love you, scavenger."

"I love you too, Kylo Ren," Rey said, and the Emperor and Empress kissed passionately as they went back to Coruscant to live the rest of their lives in relative peace, and the nature of Kylo Ren's Sith nature tamed at long last, and all because of the love of a simple scavenger for her Dark Prince...

The End


End file.
